


Under the lustful moon

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Underage Harry Potter, Underage Sex, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Eleven year old Erica is swimming in the black lake one night.She doesn't know that  her teacher Snape is watching her and he is a  werewolf.Warning for Bestiality.Hope you like it!Comment!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	Under the lustful moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Another Bestiality fic!
> 
> Warning…. !
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Erica Potter threw her clothes off and swam into the water, of the black lake near Hogwarts.

She didn't check to see if anybody was around.

While Erica dove into the water, naked, alone, and rubbing all over herself, a pair of black eyes watched the girl from the edge of the pond.

The full moon shone in the sky.

She was right when she thought nobody was around, but wrong at the same time.

A furred form edged out of the bushes, trusting it's dark black fur to hide it in the shadows.

It was a wolf, though hardly a normal wolf.

Severus Snape, potion professor at Hogwarts was a werewolf.

His body was covered with shaggy black fur from muzzle to tail.

He had a heavy dark furred sheath resting between his legs, along with a softer extra bit of flesh just behind his scrotum.

' What is the Potter brat doing alone at this time of night ? She should be in her dormitory, I can't believe the arrogance of that child! Just like her father… although she has her mother's beautiful green eyes ' thought the were wolf professor irritated.

Erica rose out of the water again, thrusting her barely budding chest prominently and swishing her hair from side to side.

She was feeling tingly and hot this night, so she thought to go and have a bath in the black lake, it was distant enough from her school so no one would be coming here searching for her.

Or so she thought.

She floated on the water for a while, rubbing her thighs and up over the puffy nipples on her chest.

A clench of her thighs and a sigh and she floated to the edge of the pond to where her clothes lay.

The cold water hadn't dimmed the heat she felt. Feeling suddenly observed she turned "Wow. What a pretty dog!".

Erica stared at the large black canine as it walked toward her. "Oh... a male dog." the animal shook his head .

"Silly child! I'm a dangerous were wolf. And you should be in your dormitory missy, Tomorrow i'll deduct house points from Gryffondor!" tried to say the irritated professor but all Erica could ear were the wolf's barks.

She started laughing " you're cute … do you have a name?".

Severus Snape stared at the girl as if she was completely bonkers, "Wha… yes I have a name Potter! And it's ' Return- to - the - castle - before - I - get - really -angry - and - deduct - house - points!' ", Severus saw Erica was still naked, and for some reason he couldn't look away.

Then a sweet, spicy scent reached his nostrils and Severus felt a surge of warmth in his body making his cock became hard.

Severus strode up to the child and pressed his nose directly against her young moist cleft, yep, the sweet, spicy scent was coming from there, meaning only one thing " I can't be attracted to Potter! She's a child, unless … she is starting to enter puberty! Oh, no! I have to go away before i could do something i'll seriously regret!". But Severus's body wasn't cooperating with his mind.

His broad tongue slurped up and over it before she could pull away and Erica just laughed at it.

After a moment, she stopped and stared at him with her head slowly tilting to the side to see underneath.

Taking in that large bestial sheath, Erica blushed, and Severus understood " Potter! Go away! Really, i could seriously hurt you, if you don't go back to the castle now!" he barked alarmed, as he felt his cock slowly come out of his sheath, but Erica didn't understand her hand ran over the wolf's back, not thinking of anything other than giving in to that wild urge she was feeling growing between her legs.

The wolf barked at her, but her mind was far too preoccupied with petting lower and wrapping a hand around his genitals, then ran her hands over his handsome flanks and down below again. " Ooohhhh Merlin, Potter! You don't know what you are risking child!" Severus panicked as he felt her curios fingers in him.

Nobody had ever touched him like that, it felt so good!

The dog felt so different from her own body.

The soft belly skin was lightly furred and so much hotter to the touch than her own.

His thighs were thinner and wider too, but Erica found herself far more interested in the huge red chock between them.

Her new friend didn't seem to mind at all despite the tensing each time she brushed his tip.

Severus panted in the heat while the girl touched him. Erica obvious interest in his cock made him anxious to breed her although he didn't want to. " P-P-Potter… p-p-p-please… get away… before I'll do something i regret!" he tried to warn her again, forgetting that she couldn't understand him.

Erica lay on her side to look up along his underbelly better, then scooted a bit further under him.

She giggled happily at the sight of his heavy balls hanging behind his sheath, then rubbed them in her hands.

The loose ovals inside shifted in her hand while she relished the oh so soft skin of his sack itself.

Severus grunted when she squeezed them together and Erica quickly let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt them!" she kissed his belly.

"I'll be more careful, I promise."

Erica ran her hands over to his chest, but they drifted back to his cock.

One hand squeezed around it to pump it.

The other played with his balls just to feel their weight and pliable loose skin.

While it was awkward to lay under the dog to feel him up, the view was wonderful.

She got to see his red cock poking out with each backward motion of her hand and, took the first watery spurt of clear fluid.

"Haha! Dogs really are fun!" Erica laughed when another jet of clear fluid splattered her.

Erica scooted further under him and pressed her flat chest up to his belly and swelling cock once before climbing back out from under him.

Severus twisted his neck a bit to look at her, and watched the eleven year old witch angle next to him. Erica's hand again stroked his widening cock through his sheath before she looked into his face.

Erica's hot scent of arousal wafted strongly into the wolf's nostrils.

Every breath brought another gust of it and Severus finally gave up on trying to save her, he finally let his feral instincts win.

Erica wanted him, her hand felt good, but he knew her tight feminine cleft would be far better. He whimpered softly, and the girl pulled away just long enough for him to dart around behind her.

His chest was on her back and forelegs grasping around her middle before she knew what was happening.

Severus's hot breath wafted over her hair .

Severus thrust his hips forward, missing her young sex only to try again with the next.

All Erica could think to do was hold herself up against his weight in bewildered excitement " Hahaha! What are you trying to do doggie!? Is this a game you dogs do?" Severus just growled " Yes bitch, it's a very beautiful game we do, now stay still and let me breed you!" .

Erica could feel the heat of his so soft sheath skin, the soft fur covering it, the male organ that had been in her hand, and having it bumping against her hips made her groin tingle in a very pleasurable way.

Even the rough pads and semi-sharp claws scratching and scraping her waist and belly didn't make her think to pull away.

Erica felt his cock poke against her right buttock, then near the middle of the two.

Another thrust, then another, Erica spread her legs just a bit wider, following her instincts and he suddenly slipped in.

Her slightly lower hips gave Severus a much better angle and he used it to blow her mind with her first real penetration.

Erica pushed back into his thrust just as he pushed his cock into her.

She felt him hit her virginity and simply stab right through it.

The pain was strong and hurt, Erica felt tears in her eyes " OW! It hurts doggie! My kitty hurts!" Erica could feel liquid dribbling out of her and she saw it was her blood. Severus kept thrusting and growled as he saw tears running down her cheeks from the ache.

With the pain leaving, Erica could feel the cock more fully inside.

Erica loved the rapid canine hips slapping against her own as well as the way his balls swung and occasionally bounced against her thigh.

Erica's breathing grew heavy quickly, soon matching his in a heavy pant.

Severus's hips set them both rocking with their enthusiastic force, all the while his belly fur rubbed over her butt and back.

The eleven year old witch tried to push back to meet them but he was rutting her far too fast to match.

His thickening shaft grew harder as well as longer as he worked and stimulated her even better.

Erica's pussy lips pushed his sheath each time he entered her, but even through the building pleasure, she could feel that changing.

Severus's grunts next to her ear and claws scratching her sides kept her from focusing on his knot, but only until it had swollen halfway.

He frantically knocked on her pelvis with that hardening bulb of flesh.

Every knock it seemed bigger.

The powerful scent of her blood still coating his bunched up sheath and her thighs urged Severus onward as much as her young sex.

The wolf panted harder over Erica.

Pre-cum sprayed continuously into her while his shaft kept much of it from leaking out.

Erica loved the heat but he grew so big and uncomfortable along with it as his cock swelled fully. It was stretching her open too much around it's girth and she found the pleasant feelings too intense with her inner walls crushing his turgid member within them.

Severus knew Erica would have taken it easily had she been older.

At her current age, however, she was wonderfully and excessively tight around his cock.

His knot was only half full yet slightly wider than a golf ball and it was growing quickly.

Another slam of his bestial hips drove it in the young witch pussy, with a jolting wet pop.

Erica yelled at the painful knot entry, then again when it popped back out.

It hurt almost as much as the initial popping of her cherry, but it felt good moments later.

She loved the way it knocked into her special spot going in and rubbed a spot inside coming out, but it got harder to take.

The girl found herself leaning away from the dog and trying to get away after another pop in and out. Having his knot squish her inner lips painfully against her pelvis was getting too painful.

Severus tried to calm her down, and yelped at the girl's pelvis hitting his knot when he jammed it in a last time.

His scrabbling paws scraped Erica sides red before they finally dug in.

A hard yank back told them both Severus was stuck inside and he sped up his hips.

The inch behind his knot let him keep pumping shallowly, to the little Gryffondor 's pleasure.

His sudden tying left Erica's arms trembling.

She wanted to push him away, wanted to grab at his paws to hold them more comfortably, but mostly she wanted him to keep dragging that thick knob against her special spot inside.

Erica stopped tugging away and pushed back to meet his hips instead.

She wanted to say something, anything, to the wolf, but even her thoughts were blank. His bulk over and cock inside her were all she could think of, other than her quickly building pleasure.

Hot watery canine seed sprayed in with strong jets and she could feel each shot as a light tickle.

Her own inner lips kissed at the soft sheath skin behind his knot and especially his tennis ball sized knot grinding back and forth against her spot.

So much pleasure after such an uncomfortable knotting had her breathing hard.

Like her feral lover, she panted hard from exertion and pleasure. The eleven year old had no idea Severus was climaxing inside her.

Every spurt of his release made Erica feel hotter and she clenched her sex hard.

Another clench made her tingle all over and a third pushed her over the edge at last.

The girl felt her body lock up with bliss.

Above her, Severus growled in possessive pride.

He f smelled the spicy heat of her orgasmic fluids.

His knot pulsed rapidly with his racing heart beat but soon the girl's own pulse matched his.

With a quick thrust of a leg, the wolf rotated his knot in Erica's pussy and a moment later he stood butt to butt with her.

Erica's back felt cold but the shift drove her on to a second mini-orgasm.

Feeling his balls bounce against her ass made her push back into him yet again.

As she came down from her peak again, Erica felt confused at the dog's new position and especially at his groin stuck to hers.

The witch tugged harder and drug the wolf, yelping, behind her.

She stopped at his third yelp and looked back.

"Hey doggie, it seems we're stuck!" Erica said confused and Severus rolled his eyes "Of course, now we are mated Potter! We have to wait for my knot get small… Ignorant child!" he barked irritably, not realizing the girl could't understand him.

Another tug and another grunt of discomfort and Erica simply held still.

The large bulb really didn't feel bad.

It pulsed pleasantly inside her each time she clenched. It squirted constantly and felt so exotic with each shift of their bodies.

Erica leaned down to the ground and supported herself with one arm so she could keep rubbing at it more.

The dog's extended presence made Erica's arousal grow again.

Severus could smell it on her, mixed with the tangy irony scent of her blood and their coupled juices.

Erica began pleasuring herself, and him, steadily while he just bent around to lick at their join.

Her tugging wasn't painful for him since she wasn't trying to pop him out and his tongue dragging over her moist sex gathered up their sexual juices.

Severus focused on her clit once he'd gotten her thighs and lips well licked.

Erica jerked at first, but then moaned and gave into his attentions while tracing around his male bulge.

His cock pulsed to her rubbing as much as his heartbeat, still squirting his post cum into her needy contractions.

Any feral wolf bitch would have tugged harder to get him out or just lay still instead of working to another orgasm.

The girl just pleasured herself again and enjoyed it. She squeezed around his knot as she grew hot.

Feeling his tongue slathering over her fingers and his tugging knot making her pussy bulge out built Erica easily toward her second peak.

Her young pussy squeezed constantly around him while Severus lightly rutted the air in response to her. She moved harder and came around him once again before dropping tiredly to the ground sexually sated.

Their hips stayed together for a quite a while.

Neither kept track, but at last Severus's knot shrank enough that a tug popped it out.

Erica stiffened at that intense release and groaned at the gush of pent up fluids that poured out of her sore sex.

She ran a hand along her slit and felt how wide it was, a smile on her lips.

Erica turned and hugged the large wolf, then tugged at her clothing. " It was a very beautiful game, doggie! we should do it again sometime! I'm sorry, but I gotta get back! I'm not supposed to be out so late alone!"

Severus rolled his eyes thinking sarcastically " Someone should give you a nobel for intelligence Potter!" he watched her run off, fully clothed and reeking of their sex.

The werewolf waited patiently and a few hours later the sun began to rise, he began to regain his human form.


End file.
